The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant botanically known as Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. deremensis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98DR9901ARTxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was selected by the inventor, Arturo Fernandez Alvarado, in Heredia, Costa Rica in 1997. The new cultivar was obtained as a natural mutation (as a sport) of Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. deremensis xe2x80x98Lemon Limexe2x80x99 (unpatented).
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by the inventor in Heredia, Costa Rica, in July 1997. Subsequent asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and in combination distinguish xe2x80x98DR9901ARTxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Dark green leaves with yellow margin;
2. Tough and tick leaves;
3. Fast and vigorous growth habit; and
4. Good resistance to adverse conditions.
xe2x80x98DR9901ARTxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype on the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in genotype. The following observations, measurements and values describe plants grown in Honselersdijk, the Netherlands under normal commercial greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in horticultural practice.
In comparison with the well-known Dracaena cultivar xe2x80x98Lemon Limexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98DR9901ARTxe2x80x99 has leaves with more color and relatively more solid green. The leaves of xe2x80x98Lemon Limexe2x80x99 have a broader yellow margin and thinner and paler green main color. The yellow margin is a unique golden/yellow shade, which is unlike the colors found in the leaves of any other Dracaena deremensis cultivar. The leaves of xe2x80x98DR9901ARTxe2x80x99 are thicker and tougher which are much less susceptible to transportation, logistics and other damage than the leaves of xe2x80x98Lemon Limexe2x80x99. Compared to xe2x80x98Lemon Limexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98DR9901ARTxe2x80x99 is a faster and much more vigorously growing plant which is more resistant to adverse external conditions such as pests, diseases and climate. As a consequence, xe2x80x98DR9901ARTxe2x80x99 is a more suitable cultivar to grow in adverse conditions, especially low light conditions.